Flipped
by queenjoml
Summary: Anaya Shacklebolt, petite-fille de Kingsley Shacklebolt et cousine de Fred et Roxane Weasley par la même occasion a toujours connu James Sirius Potter. Mais c’est en cinquième année qu’il a réussi à retourné son cœur.
1. Chapitre 1 : Welcome Home

J'ai 15 ans, l'âge de la découverte me dirait Natcha. Premier petit copain, premier baiser, premier cœur brisé et peut-être même première dispute avec une copine pour un garçon. J'aime les histoires d'amour. Où tout pousse à croire que la fille n'a aucune chance de sortir avec le garçon dont elle rêve mais voilà que subitement il s'intéresse à elle et se rend compte à quel point elle est magnifique.

Je rêve de cette histoire d'amour là, mais je sais qu'elle n'arrivera pas pendant ma scolarité à Poudlard. Cela fait déjà cinq ans que j'étudie là-bas, pourquoi subitement un garçon finirait enfin par me remarquer ?

\- _Queridã, bajá por favor ! _cria Natcha ma belle-mère.

\- Oui je suis là, papa est déjà partie? dis-je en lui tendant mes valises.

\- Oui, il a laissé votre argent de poche, toi, dit-elle en pointant Marcel du doigt. Ne t'avise pas de tout dépenser dès la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Mon frère hocha la tête, mais je suis persuadée qu'il allait tout dépenser sans même prendre en compte les paroles de sa mère. Marcel est en troisième année, c'est-à-dire la première année de visite à Pré-au-Lard. Il est l'enfant de mon père et ma belle-mère, donc mon demi-frère. Même si pour moi il est mon frère et Natcha ma deuxième mère.

Mon père a rencontrée Natcha un an après ma naissance, ma mère et lui n'ont jamais était ensemble, je suis, disons le fruit d'une aventure d'un soir. Cela ne m'a jamais bien dérangée, mes parents s'entendent bien et ma mère aime beaucoup Natcha. Tout le monde aime Natcha.

C'est donc accompagnée de Natcha et Marcel que j'atterris a la gare de **King's Cross **en transplanant. D'un coup de baguette Natcha rendit à nos bagages leurs tailles normales. Elle les avaient mis dans ses poches. Chaque année elle insistait pour s'occuper de tout. Du bruit sur ma gauche attira mon attention et en me tournant en sa direction je constata que c'était la famille Weasley-Johnson.

\- Fred Weasley ! Avant de rejoindre tes amis tu pourrait quand même pensé à nous aider avec les chariots, cria Angelina Johnson.

\- Désolé maman, répondit-il en ébouriffant sa tignasse de cheveux d'un air gêné.

Les Weasley-Johnson. Angelina Johnson, est la sœur aînée de ma mère, Tina Johnson, celle-ci a fait ses études non pas à Poudlard mais à **Beauxbatons** en France. C'est là-bas qu'elle a rencontrée mon père, Liam Shacklebolt, fils du Ministère de la magie, _Kingsley Shacklebolt. _Pendant la Grande Guerre mon grand-père l'avait envoyé se cachait en France chez sa sœur, et il a finit par y faire ses études. Mon père est un Auror, c'est pour cela qu'il est aussi proche des adultes Weasley-Potter. Ma mère quant à elle travaille comme médicomage en Inde.

J'ai passée le premier mois des vacances chez mes cousins, on s'est rendue au Kenya chez nos grands-parents moldus. Ceux-ci sont des nomades, ils passent une année dans un pays puis déménage dans un autre. C'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir de nouveaux pays grâce à eux. Marcel lui l'a passé chez les Weasley, il est très ami avec Hugo, le fils du Professeur Granger-Weasley.

\- Salut Nyny, dit Fred en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Coucou, dis-je en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

Oncle Georges me fit un clin d'œil en guise de salut puis s'avança vers Natcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je vous l'ai dit, tout le monde aime Natcha.

\- Any ! cria Roxanne en me sautant dans les bras.

Elle me couvrit de bisous. Roxanne et moi sommes vraiment très proches, comme des jumelles, c'est logique quand on y pense étant donnée que nous avons le même âge elle et moi ainsi que Fred.

\- Salut Marcel, t'as vraiment grandi, dit-elle en le regardant émerveillée.

\- Ouais, je suis obligé de baisser la tête pour te regarder maintenant, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Crétin, dit-elle en le frappant sur le torse.

Fred et Marcel firent leurs tchèque qu'ils avaient inventés avec les autres garçons Weasley pendant un été qu'on avait passés au Terrier.

Tante Angelina me fit un bisous sur le front après avoir attendu que Roxanne me lâche.

\- Salut toi, alors vos vacances en Italie? demanda Tante Angelina à Natcha toute excitée.

\- Gé-ni-al, l'endroit que tu m'as proposée était —, commença Natcha.

\- Venez, nous dit Oncle Georges. On ferait mieux de rejoindre le quai du Poudlard Express, elles seront encore là demain.

Fred et Marcel passèrent avec empressement puis après Roxanne et moi. Il y avait beaucoup de monde sur le quai, comme chaque année. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley se situaient non loin de nous, Roxanne fit coucou à ses oncles et je l'imita avec autant d'enthousiasme. J'aimai beaucoup ses oncles.

\- Tu sais Any', Ron a beaucoup appréciée ta façon de travailler à la boutique pendant les vacances, alors on se demandaient si tu voulais revenir y travailler pendant les vacances de Pâques, me proposa Oncle Georges en les aperçevant.

\- Oh oui, 100 fois oui ! Quand tu veux, dis-je en sautillant.

\- Bien, j'enverrai un hibou à Liam, je compte sur toi, me dit-il en rigolant devant mon enthousiasme.

\- Oui pas de problème, dis-je en sautant sur Fred. Ça va être trop bien !

\- Oui Nyny, bon lâche-moi je veux aller rejoindre Yann et James, dit-il en me poussant sur le côté.

\- A bientôt, tu recevra ta commande de farces et attrapes dans la semaine, dit Oncle Georges en lui faisant une « accolade masculine ».

\- Oui, salut papa ! dit-il en s'éloignant.

\- Oui moi aussi j'y vais, Hugo est là-bas, dit Marcel.

Les garçons avancèrent en direction de leurs amis ensemble.

Ma tante et Natcha arrivèrent rapidement derrière nous toujours lancées sur leurs voyages au pays du romantisme.

\- Marcelo est déjà parti? s'exclama Natcha choquée.

\- Maman, dit Marcelo. Désolé on s'est rendus compte qu'on ne vous aviez pas dit au revoir.

Marcelo serra fortement sa mère dans ses bras, il a toujours était un petit fils à sa maman. Fred de même. Ils firent un dernier signe puis s'évaporent dans la foule.

Oncle Georges passa ses bras autour de la taille de ma tante puis lui embrassa la joue. Il est très tactile envers elle, elle dit que à Poudlard, lui et son jumeau étaient les plus gros dragueurs.

\- Allez les filles, le train va bientôt partir vous feriez bien de vous trouvez un compartiment, dit Natcha.

Après avoir déposés nos valises dans un compartiment vide Roxanne et moi ressortions dire au revoir à notre famille.

\- Au revoir ma chérie, dit Natcha en me claquant deux gros bisous sur la joue suivie d'un câlin. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de m'envoyer régulièrement des lettres étant donnée que tu le fais très bien. Prend soin de toi et de ton frère.

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elle me mît une dernière claque aux fesses.

\- Je t'aime _mama_, on se voit au vacances de Noël, oublie pas de m'envoyer des chocogrenouilles mon stock va vite s'épuiser, dis-je pour la rendre moins triste.

\- Je t'aime aussi bébé, très fort.

Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de mal à Natcha de nous voir partir Marcel et moi heureusement il reste encore Lucy notre petite sœur de cinq ans, elle est chez ses grands-parents.

\- Je suis désolée pour ta mère bébé, je lui avais pourtant dit d'essayer de se libérer pour venir te voir à la gare. Mais tu connais ma sœur..., dit ma tante en me câlinant tristement.

\- T'en fais pas Tata, j'étais allée passer quelques jours avec elle sur le Chemin de Traverse cette semaine, dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Très bien alors, on se revoit à Noël, dit-elle en me souriant.

Le Poudlard Express avait commencé à rouler depuis déjà une heure lorsque Hélène Londubat fit éruption dans notre cabine.

\- Enfin, s'exclama t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Roxanne.

\- On est tous dans le même compartiment alors on se demandait où vous étiez passés, allez prenez vos robes de sorcières et vos sacs, on rejoins les autres.

Roxanne et moi obéirent rapidement et on attrapa nos robes dans nos valises et nos sacs pour la rejoindre dans le couloir, on dû marcher au moins 5 min pour finir par trouver le compartiment où se trouvait le reste de nos amis.

\- Any ! cria Kely en me sautant dans les bras. Tu m'as tellement manquée !

\- Salut tout le monde, toi aussi tu m'as manquée Kely, dis-je en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue.

Dans mes bras se trouvait Kely Clart cinquième année de Gryffondor avec moi. Sur la banquette à ma droite se trouvait sur la première place Nao Chang, une cinquième année de Gryffondor aussi. La tête posée sur les genoux de Nao et les jambes allongées sur les cuisses de Fred, viens Marina Dubois. Oui, la fille du célèbre Olivier Dubois, l'entraîneur de l'équipe de Flaquemare. Roxanne, Kely, Nao et moi partageons le même dortoir depuis notre première année ce qui explique le fait que nous soyons constamment toutes les cinq. Et puis à cotée d'elle se situe Fred Weasley II et James Sirius Potter, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de les présenter. Puis sur la banquette d'en face, il y avait normalement Kely mais celle-ci est accrochée en ce moment même à mon cou. Et nous finissons par Yann Londubat, cinquième année de Serdaigle puis Hélène sa jumelle, la fille la plus Poufsouffle qui soit.

\- Pousse-tes jambes Dubois, dit Roxanne pour prendre place entre Fred et James Sirius.

Marina se déplaça et s'assit sur les genoux de Fred, ce qui lui valut un regard choqués de la part de Roxanne.

\- Bah quoi, c'est la seule place qui reste, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Après avoir reussi à décrocher Kely de mon cou, qui avait déjà commencée à entamer le récit de ses vacances, je pris place à côté de Yann, qui était un très bon ami.

\- Tiens, je me demandais quand tu allais arrivée. Ça aurait était dommage que ton gâteau au chocolat fonde dans mon sac, me dit Yann une fois que je fus assise.

\- C'est vrai ?! Tu me l'as vraiment fait ? dis-je toute excitée.

\- Tu as passée toutes les vacances à m'harceler de lettres pour que je te le prépare, dit-il en roulant des yeux.

\- Et moi ? demanda James en relevant la tête de son jeu.

\- Eh bien..., dit Yann en regardant partout sauf James.

\- T'as intérêt de partager avec moi Johnson, dit James avec sérieux en me pointant du doigt.

\- Mais oui bien-sûr, dis-je en lui souriant faussement.

Yann finit par sortir le gâteaux au chocolat qu'il avait placé dans une grande boîte. Le gâteau était assez grand pour que tout le monde puisse en avoir une part.

\- Et bien sûr comme je suis un ami très attentionné j'en ai fait assez pour tout le monde, dit Yann avec fierté.

\- Coupe le gâteau au lieu de nous citer ton discours, dit Fred avec empressement.

\- J'ai beaucoup trop mangée, dis-je en m'étalant sur Yann.

\- En même temps tu as acheté des bonbons à la vieille dame, me répondit Hélène en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Chut, j'ai pas demandée ton avis Londubat.

\- Il nous reste combien de temps avant d'arriver à Poudlard ? demanda Roxanne à Nao.

\- Il reste à peu près deux heures trente, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Il eut un silence qui ne dura que trente secondes avant que James ne prennent la parole.

\- Dis Chang, c'est vrai que ta sœur a était nommée capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch cette année ? demanda James.

Elle hocha la tête pour répondre, Marina qui était occupée à jouer avec les cheveux de Fred se redressa subitement pour la regarder choquée.

\- D-de quoi ? dit-elle abasourdie.

\- T'as bien entendue Dubois, dit Roxanne en rigolant.

\- C'est la catastrophe ! Déjà que l'année dernière Serdaigle a gagnée la Coupe grâce à ses talents d'attrapeuse il a fallu que Chang devienne capitaine de son équipe, dit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Dis James Sirius, qui c'est le capitaine de Gryffondor cette année ? lui demandai-je.

\- C'est James pas James Sirius, dit-il en me mettant un coup de pied dans le genou.

\- Aïe ! Et puis je préfère dire James Sirius car ça t'énerve.

\- Oui et bah—, commença t-il.

\- C'est William Bell ! répondit Kely en le coupant.

\- Sérieux ? Lia devait être verte de jalousie, j'imagine sa tête, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Je me demande toujours comment vous faites pour être amies avec Bell alors qu'elle est à Serpentard, dit Salma à Roxanne et moi.

Ah oui, Salma Parkinson est là aussi, une vraie peste. Comme sa mère d'après le père de James. Sa mère était à Serpentard, mais elle a finit à Gryffondor avec nous. Au plus grand désespoir de sa mère. Sa famille n'a pas appréciée le fait qu'elle ne soit pas aller à Serpentard, alors elle les dénigre autant que possible. La raison de sa présence est Marina, sa meilleure amie.

\- Moi ce que je me demande c'est comment après

la Grande Guerre des personnes comme toi puissent encore avoir ce genre de mentalité, tu n'entend pas le discours du professeur Granger sur la Grande Guerre chaque année ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils énervée.

\- Oh cava Miss Shacklebolt, tu vas nous sortir le registre avec les noms des Serpentards qui sont mort à la guerre pour nous ? me dit-elle en rigolant bêtement.

\- Comment peux-tu, commençai-je.

\- Stop, l'année n'a même pas encore commencée, nous coupa Kely énervée.

Après ça, la suite du trajet se fit rapidement et plus calmement. Je m'endormis la tête posée sur l'épaule de Yann qui lui-même était endormie contre la fenêtre du train.

\- Nyny, Nyny, me secoua Fred.

Je grogna en me redressant.

\- On est presque arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, on vous laisse enfiler vos robes on va se changer dans le couloir, me dit-il en me faisant un bisous sur le front.

\- Ok.

Les garçons sortirent rapidement pour nous laisser entre nous.

\- Fred est toujours aussi attentionné envers vous ? demanda Marina avec un air rêveur.

\- Oui, à Poudlard comme on est pas tout le temps ensemble ça ne se remarque pas trop mais sinon Fred aime beaucoup nous faire des câlins, papouilles et bisous, mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit il me tuerai, révéla Roxanne.

Je rigola en enfilant ma robe par dessus mon débardeur et mon jean, j'avais enlevée mon t-shirt pour éviter d'avoir trop chaud. Je rangea le peu de désordre que j'avais fait et replaça tout dans mon sac qui avait subi un sort d'extension.

\- Fred, tu peux me passer la tarte à la citrouille s'il te plaît, lui demanda Nao.

\- Tiens, James passe-lui s'il te plaît.

Je repoussa mon plat devant moi pour signifier que j'avais terminée de manger.

\- Je suis pressée d'être en sixième année et de pouvoir me débarrasser de certaine matière, dit James en posant sa tête sur la table.

\- On a même pas encore entamés notre cinquième année, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Donc laisse-nous en profiter sans commencer à faire ton dépressif, râla Nao en lui mettant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- Maaaais, gémit-il.

Les septièmes années de Gryffondor entamèrent la marche pour sortir de la Grande Salle suivi par toutes les années excepté la première.

\- Les premières années suivez-moi, cria Dominique Weasley.

\- Encore un Weasley préfet cette année ? s'exclama Nao.

\- Votre famille envahit Poudlard, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Ferme-là et avance, me dit James en me mettant un coup de pied aux fesses.

\- C'est de l'attouchement ça Potter, mon grand-père en entendra parler, dis-je en rigolant encore plus fort.

Mes amis rigolèrent vivement avec moi, tout le monde avait entendu parler des répliques cultes de Drago Malfoy.

\- C'est pas vrai Shacklebolt, tu m'avais promis d'arrêter avec ça, gémit Scorpius un peu derrière avec Albus et Rose.

\- J'arrive pas à me retenir, mais là promis j'arrête, dis-je en essayant de l'amadouer.

Il grommela quelque chose que je n'arriva pas à décrypter et me dépassa pour rejoindre ses cachots.

\- Le dernier arrivé devant la salle commune aura un gage, cria James soudainement.

Une course s'engagea alors entre notre groupe d'amis, j'aperçus Fred pousser un première année pour pouvoir avancer encore plus vite. J'eu du mal à ne pas être la dernière étant donnée mon faible niveau d'endurance, mais c'est finalement Roxanne qui arriva en dernière suivi par sa cousine plutôt mécontente.

\- Vous vous croyez où ? commença t-elle à criée. Faire une course jusqu'à la salle commune, en cinquième année ! Quel exemple vous montrez au première année !

\- Franchement Dominique, tu commence vraiment à ressembler à Victoire et ce n'est pas bon signe, répondit Fred.

\- _Quidditch_, dit-elle au tableau. Poussez-vous et laissez passer tout le monde, vous rentrerez en dernier dans la salle commune.

Personne ne protesta et on laissa les autres passés pour rejoindre la salle commune. Quand Dominique partit Kely explosa de rire et on finit tous par la rejoindre jusqu'à en pleurer.

_Welcome home._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Je n’aime pas courir

\- Anaya, la salle de bain est libre, dit Nao en me chatouillant les pieds.

\- Merci, dis-je en rigolant et en courant vers celle-ci avant que quelqu'un ne prenne ma place.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard je ressortis toute fraîche après ma douche prise et mes cheveux bien lissés. Mes origines africaines m'avait donnaient un afro que j'adorais plus que tout même si il arrive quelques fois comme aujourd'hui ou la flemme me pousse à les lissés pour avoir plus de facilité à les coiffer.

\- Dis Any, commença Kely.

\- Oui, dis-je en rangeant ma serviette de bain.

\- J'osais pas te le dire hier comme les garçons étaient là, mais ton corps a vachement changé pendant les vacances d'été, dit-elle en louchant sur ma poitrine.

\- Tu trouve ? demandai-je étonnée.

\- Ah oui, tes hanches, ta poitrine, la forme de ton visage, t'as vraiment le corps d'une femme maintenant, elle répondit en rigolant. Si cette année les garçons le remarquent pas, c'est qu'ils ont vraiment un problème. Vous trouvez pas les filles ?

\- Ah si, dans le train quand je te regardais j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à une nouvelle Anaya, avec ton bel afro bien coiffé t'es vraiment belle, renchérît Nao.

\- Merci, c'est gentille, dis-je en rougissant un peu.

\- Bon, on va mangées ? dit Marina en tapant des mains impatiente.

Je descendis les marches accompagnée de Roxanne, elle ce moquait de moi car cette été elle aussi m'avait fait la remarque.

\- Et voilà les princesses de Poudlard qui font enfin leurs entrée, cria Fred dramatiquement.

Quelques personnes présentes dans la salle commune rigolèrent.

\- C'est la faute des filles, elles étaient entrain de parler du fait que Johnson a eu une poussée de poitrine pendant l'été, révéla Salma.

Ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée si Kely avait fait remarquer aux autres que ma poitrine avait poussé étant donné son franc-parler elle ne se rend pas forcément compte qu'elle peut dépasser les bornes. Mais Salma elle l'a fait uniquement pour me gêner.

Fred et James me regardèrent les yeux ronds et j'aperçus leurs yeux descendre une poignée de secondes sur ma poitrine.

\- Eh, m'indignai-je en refermant ma veste. Tu te crois maligne Parkinson ?

\- T'es vraiment une pétasse quand tu t'y met, dit Roxanne à Salma en roulant des yeux.

Elle m'attrapa par la main et me fit sortir de la salle commune, Kely et Nao nous rattrapèrent en trottinant.

\- Elle est jalouse, annonça Nao.

\- Je pense pas, elle aime juste rabaisser les autres, dis-je en soufflant.

\- Pour le coup c'est plutôt ta poitrine qui la rabaisse, dit Kely en rigolant.

Je lui mis une claque derrière la tête et accéléra pour atteindre la Grande Salle, j'étais impatiente de recevoir mon emploi du temps. La salle était déjà bien remplie. Chez les Gryffondor il ne manquait que quelques élèves à la table et majoritairement des septièmes années.

\- Salut Wil, dis-je en prenant place à côté de lui sur le banc.

\- Eh c'est toi Any, je t'aurai presque pas reconnue, t'as bien grandie pendant les vacances, dit-il en m'examinant.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, _bref_, on m'a dit que tu étais le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor, félicitations !

\- Ouais, je savais que Lupin hésitait entre Torpin et moi mais c'était quand même un sacré honneur, dit-il excité.

\- Lia a réagit comment, demandais-je la bouche remplie de porridge.

\- Elle m'a proposée de nous aider à nous entraîner et j'ai accepté alors elle n'a pas vraiment bouder, dit-il.

\- Tu pense vraiment que ton équipe acceptera qu'une Serpentard regarde leurs entraînements? demandai-je confuse.

\- Je gère tout ça ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Eh Jones, comment cava ?

\- Avoir une conversation plus de cinq minutes avec lui à Poudlard c'est toujours une épreuve, dis-je aux filles.

\- Eh Anaya, cria soudainement Fred à côté de Roxanne. Tante Hermione va distribuer les emplois du temps des cinquièmes années.

\- C'est Professeur Weasley, dit elle en lui tapant sur le crâne avec sa pochette. Et arrête de crier Anaya est juste à côté de toi !

\- Désolé, Professeur Granger, répondit-il en lui souriant innocemment.

\- Bon, alors, commença t-elle en ignorant Fred. Cette année vous avez quasiment tous le même emploi du temps, excepté mesdemoiselles, Shacklebolt et Clart qui ont quelques options en plus.

Elle lança un sort sur deux papiers vierges et notre emploi du temps s'inscrit dessus.

\- Et voilà mesdemoiselles, je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleur de vous-même et nous prouver que vous êtes dignes de réussir dans toute ces matières, dit le Professeur Weasley en nous tendant nos emplois du temps.

\- Merci Professeur, dis-je contente.

\- Vous avez gardées études des runes et Arithmancie? Vous êtes vraiment loufoques, dit James en secouant la tête.

\- Personne n'a demandé ton avis James, dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le Professeur Granger se retourna vers les autres cinquièmes années pour leurs emploi du temps.

\- On fait comme depuis notre première année, on se motive pour travailler et on s'aide pour réviser, me dit Kely en souriant.

\- Sans soucis, dis-je en souriant aussi.

\- Génial on commence par Potions, dit James excité.

\- Le Professeur Malefoy m'a manqué, dit Marina en papillonnant des cils vers lui.

\- James, Any, vous n'avez pas fait votre tournée aujourd'hui, dit Nao étonnée.

\- Ah oui, maintenant que c'est bon on a notre emploi du temps on y va, dis-je en tirant James par le bras.

Notre tournée consiste à dire bonjour à chaque personne avec qui on est proches pendant le temps du petit-déjeuner de la rentrée. On commença par les plus jeunes, c'est-à-dire, Louis Weasley et Lucy Weasley, en première année ensuite Molly deuxième année puis Lily Luna, Marcel et Hugo qui sont en troisième année et Rose, quatrième année. Albus et Scorpius quatrième année chez les Serpentard, la venue de James n'a pas vraiment était acceptée par tout le monde. J'en profita pour saluer Lia aussi. Yann à la table de Serdaigle, Hélène à la table de Poufsouffle et on termina par aller embêter Dominique à la table de Gryffondor.

\- Quel record, dit Fred quand on revint à notre place. Cette année ça ne vous as pris que 20 minutes.

\- C'est le talent, dis-je avec évidence.

\- Notre cours de potions commence dans 10 minutes on ferait mieux de rejoindre les cachots maintenant, nous interpella Roxanne.

En me levant du banc je constata que Salma n'avait pas parlé une seule fois depuis le début du petit-déjeuner, mais quand je pencha ma tête je vus qu'elle était trop occupée à noyer sa langue dans la bouche de Torpin.

\- Toutes les tactiques sont bonnes pour espérer être prise dans l'équipe de Gryffondor apparemment, me dit James à l'oreille.

\- Elle a des tactiques bien...langoureuses, dis-je en pouffant.

\- Allez, en route pour le cours de potions, cria Maria excitée.

Mais la surprise que nous réserva le Professeur Malfoy lorsqu'on arriva devant les cachots coupa toute excitation à quiconque.

\- Rentrez, asseyez-vous et sortez juste une plume et un parchemin, contrôle surprise de rentrée, dit le Professseur Malefoy en ouvrant la porte.

Chacun se dépêcha d'aller à un palier, j'étais à côté de Roxanne et derrière Lia et sa meilleure amie Louisa. Une fois que tout le monde prit place le Professeur Malfoy vit léviter nos copies jusqu'à nos tables.

\- Bien, vous avez exactement 46 minutes, bonne chance, dit-il en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Rapidement je commença à répondre aux questions, heureusement que j'avais travaillais pendant les vacances.

_Avec quoi est composé la potion du Mort-Vivant?_

_Quel est la potion la plus efficace contre l'acné ?_

Les questions du professeur Malefoy sont vraiment des plus basiques, j'en suis choquée. Une heure plus tard on finit par sortir de notre examen surprise.

\- C'était dur, s'exclama Salma.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est l'examen de potions le plus facile que j'ai fait depuis ma première année, dit James abasourdi.

\- C'est clair, les questions était carrément basiques, même un première année pourrait avoir tout bon, dis-je en montant les escaliers.

\- Excusez-nous mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi intelligents que vous, dit Marina irritée.

\- Bla-bla-bla, t'avais qu'à réviser pendant les vacances comme nous, dis-je en rigolant.

James rigola avec moi mais quand je crus voir de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Marina je pris la fuite suivi de James jusqu'à notre salle de cours d'Histoire de la magie.

\- Psst, chuchota quelqu'un derrière moi.

\- Tu veux quoi Finnigan ? demandai-je saoulée.

Binns me lança un regard désapprobateur mais ne fit pas de remarque pour autant.

\- Tiens, dit-il en me passant un mot discrètement.

J'ouvris son bout de parchemin déjà saoulée a l'idée de ce qu'il y allait avoir écrit dessus.

_Désolé pour le plan que je t'ai mis l'année dernière mais Marcel, Fred et James Sirius m'avait défendu de me pointer au rendez-vous sous peine de recevoir quelques coups de poings. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, une paire de seins ne vaut pas quelques coups de poings._

Scotchée. C'était ma réaction après avoir lue ce mot. Finnigan et moi on avait rendez vous à Pré-au-Lard le jour de la Saint-Valentin l'année dernière, mon premier rendez-vous et ma première Saint-Valentin, mais arrivée là-bas personne ne m'attendait devant le salon de thé de Mme Pieddodu. J'ai attendue d'abord 30 minutes en me disant peut-être qu'il s'était réveillé en retard. Puis 40 autres minutes en pleurant et en me demandant ce que j'avais fait.

Et finalement, Roxanne et Nao qui passaient par là m'ont trouvées sous la pluie accroupie et en pleurs et m'ont emmenées au Trois Balais. J'avais passée le week-end entier à pleurée dans ma chambre. J'arrive pas à y croire que tout ça c'est la faute de ces imbéciles. Mais je n'arrive pas aussi à croire que Finnigan m'ait qualifiée de « paire de seins ». Je lui fit comprendre mon mécontentement en renversant accidentellement son encrier sur son pantalon.

\- C'est pas vrai, Shacklebolt ! Tu l'as fais exprès, rugit Finnigan en se levant.

\- J'ai pas fais exprès, ma main a malencontreusement glissée, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Miss —, commença Professeur Binns.

Mais avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase j'empoigna mon sac et me dirigea vers la sortie sans regarder personne. J'attendis mes amis appuyée contre le mur en brique les vingts dernières minutes qu'il restait plus énervée que jamais.

\- Anaya, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, me demanda Kely inquiète en sortant de la salle.

\- Toi, criai-je en pointant Fred du doigt. Comment as-tu pu ?

\- De quoi tu parle, Nyny, calme-toi et explique moi, dit-il en essayant d'avancer vers moi.

\- N'agis pas comme si tu étais innocent et moi folle, comment as-tu pu gâcher mon rendez-vous avec Finnigan l'année dernière alors que tu savais à quel point ça comptais pour moi, demandai-je les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'as vus pleurée un week-end entier et tu as joué au frère consolateur alors que depuis le début c'était entièrement de ta faute !

\- Attend Any le prend pas comme ça, commença James.

\- Ferme-la Potter, toi aussi ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît, demandai-je en pleurant.

\- Je dirai 10 ans quelque chose comme ça, dit-il troublé.

\- Et tu pense que parce qu'on se connaît depuis autant d'années cela te donne le droit d'interférer dans mes relations amoureuses ? De quel droit t'es-tu mêlé de tout ça, demandai-je folle de rage.

Fred essaya de m'attraper le bras pour peut-être me calmer mais je me dégagea d'un coup d'épaule brusque.

\- À présent, je ne veux plus jamais que vous interférez dans mes relations c'est bien compris ? demandai-je menaçante.

\- Finnigan n'était pas pour toi, c'est pour ça que —, essaya Fred.

\- J'ai dis, est-ce que c'est bien compris, demandai-je en articulant.

\- Oui Nyny, promis, dit Fred désolé.

Sans attendre la réponse de Potter je tourna les talons et me dirigea vers la Grande Salle accompagnée des filles.

\- Mon dieu, dit Roxanne. C'est vraiment eux qui ont fait foiré ton rendez-vous avec Finnigan ?

\- Oui, eux et Marcel, ils l'ont menacés de lui mettre quelques coups de poings si il se pointait au rendez-vous, dis-je énervé.

Plus je marchais et plus je réfléchissais, bien-sûr j'étais toujours autant en colère contre eux mais en criant comme ça sur Fred et James je me suis donnée en spectacle devant tout Poudlard, ce que j'ai toujours évitée depuis ma première année. J'attendrai ce soir dans la salle commune pour attraper Marcel.

\- Et vous savez ce que m'a dit Finnigan ? Je cite, « _Une paire de seins ne vaut pas quelques coups de poings », _dis-je dépitée. C'est comme ça qu'il me voyait, comme une paire de seins.

Roxanne passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa la tempe.

\- Finnigan est un salopard mais les garçons auraient dû le menacer après la Saint-Valentin, que tu puisse au moins découvrir les joies d'un rendez-vous, dit Nao.

\- Je ne veux pas leur parler pour l'instant, surtout si c'est pour me redonner en spectacle comme je viens de le faire, dis-je en soupirant.

\- T'es vraiment une fausse calme, il suffit juste de gratter un peu et voilà que le lion sort enfin de sa cachette, une vrai gryffondor, dit Kely en rigolant.

\- Il ne faut jamais douter du Choixpeau, dis-je en rigolant doucement.

\- Marina et Salma sont où, demanda Nao en se retournant.

\- Avec les garçons bien-sûr, bon venez j'ai faim, dit Roxanne en me tirant vers la salle.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle passe son temps à me tirer partout. Marcel et ses amis étaient déjà installés quand j'arriva dans la Grande Salle mais je préféra l'ignorer et je m'assis un peu plus loin. Sans même ouvrir la bouche je commença à me servir des côtelettes de porc et des pommes de terres.

\- Vous apercevez la carafe de jus de citrouille? demandai-je aux filles.

\- Tiens, me dit Tia Lonwey en me la tendant.

\- Merci, dis-je en lui souriant.

D'un coup de baguette je rendis le breuvage plus frais. Fred, James et Yann s'assirent à la table à côté de Kely qui elle était à ma droite. Un blanc inconfortable s'installa entre nous tous, on entendait seulement les assiettes et les couverts. Heureusement qu'il y avait le reste de Poudlard pour couvrir notre silence par le bruit de leurs discussions.

\- Sinon, commença Yann en toussant gêné. Vous allez faire quoi cet après midi ?

\- Any et moi on a études des runes puis arithmancie, dit Kely en mâchant. Et toi ?

\- On va aller jouer au Quidditch avec les garçons, vous voulez venir les filles, demanda t-il à Roxanne et les autres.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Marina en sautillant.

\- On part directement après le repas ?, demanda Yann.

\- Oui, pas de soucis. Sinon, avec Thomas il ce passe quoi ? demanda Roxanne curieuse.

Grâce à Roxanne et Yann les conversations reprirent de bon train sur la table. J'évitai de parler à Fred et James qui le comprirent en essayant pas de m'adresser la parole non plus. Le déjeuner ce passa plus rapidement que je le pensais et l'heure pour retourner en cours approché à grand pas.

\- À plus les filles, dit Nao en nous embrassant la joue.

\- Bisous, dis-je en lui faisant un bisous soufflé.

\- Je pourrais te parler ce soir, me souffla Fred à l'oreille.

Je secoua la tête encore fâchée.

\- S'il te plaît Nyny, me dit-il dépité.

\- Pas aujourd'hui Fred, laisse-moi tranquille, dis-je les dents serrées.

Il souffla et parti accompagné des autres.

\- Dis Kely, ça te dérange si on passe à la volière avant d'aller en cours ? demandai-je en terminant rapidement ma part de tarte.

\- Non, ça tombe bien je voulais aller voir Pan, dépêchons-nous avant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller en cours.

J'attrapa mon sac et la main de Kely pour sortir de la salle et me diriger vers la volière.

\- Tatiana, viens ma belle, j'ai quelques lettres pour toi, dis-je en appelant mon hibou.

\- Dis Any, je me demande quelque chose depuis notre première année, dit-elle en nourrissant son hibou.

\- Attend deux secondes, Tati arrête de bouger, dis-je en accrochant mes lettres à ses pattes. Et voilà, c'est pour Natcha et Tante Angelina, bon vol ma belle.

Je me retourna vers Kely un peu inquiète de savoir ce qu'elle allait me demander.

\- Pourquoi certains t'appellent Johnson et d'autre Shacklebolt ? demanda t-elle curieuse.

\- Idiote, criai-je en lui tapant le bras. Tu m'as fais peur j'ai crue que tu allais me demander quelque chose de grave !

\- Désolée, mais ça m'intrigue vraiment, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Et bien, normalement lors de mon entrée à Poudlard mon nom était Anaya Johnson parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on m'associe au nom de mon grand père mais cet imbécile de James a trouvé ça amusant de m'appeler Shacklebolt et depuis tout le monde a suivi, dis-je en descendant les marches.

\- C'est dingue quand même l'influence qu'il a sur certains élèves de Poudlard, dit-elle en réfléchissant.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, dis-je en soufflant.

\- Eh tu sais quoi, il paraît que Marina voulait te demander de l'aider à sortir avec James, mais maintenant que tu es énervée contre lui son plan a échoué, me révéla Kely.

\- Oui je sais, Salma croit qu'on ne remarque pas que la nuit elle vient s'incruster dans notre dortoir pour commérer avec Marina, je les ai entendues hier soir, dis-je.

\- On continuera cette conversation plus tard, on est en retard, dit-elle en se mettant à courir.

Et c'est comme ça qu'en un bel après midi du mois de Septembre pendant que nos amis s'amusaient à joué au Quidditch, Kely et moi on se retrouva à courir à travers tout Poudlard pour ne pas arrivées en retard à notre cours d'étude de runes.

_Je n'aime pas courir._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Je suis bien dans la merde

J'étais dans la salle commune une semaine après avoir découvert ce qu'avait fait Fred, James et Marcel. Une semaine que je les ignorés mais ils ont finit par réussir à me coincer dans la salle commune pour qu'on s'explique.

\- Nyny arrête de bouder, si Alain ne nous avait pas racontés ça je t'assure qu'on aurait jamais essayer de gâcher un de tes rendez-vous, me dit Fred.

\- Je sais que Finnigan est un connard depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, expliquai-je. Mais n'empêche que pour avoir ce qu'il veut Finnigan peut se montrer très romantique alors je comptais juste passer un après midi cool avec lui puis ne plus lui adresser la parole.

\- Qui t'as dis qu'il pouvait se montrer romantique un après-midi entier ? me demanda James sceptique.

\- Lia, répondis-je simplement.

\- Si elle le dit alors, répondit-il ironique.

\- Et ce n'est pas ma faute, Fred et James m'ont embrigadé dedans, sinon je ne l'aurai jamais fait, dit Marcel en essayant de se justifier.

Je rigolai face au manque de solidarité dont il faisait preuve. Fred et James commencèrent rapidement à le traiter de traître.

\- Donc, on est ok? finit par demander Fred.

\- Oui on l'est, mais que ce soit bien la dernière fois, dis-je en les menaçant.

Les trois garçons entreprirent de me faire un gros câlin chacun puis me quittèrent rapidement pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour les sélections.

\- J'aurai jamais pensée que tu tiendrai si longtemps avant de leur reparler, dit Kely en s'affalant à côté de moi après leurs départ.

\- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt du genre de Roxanne d'ignorer quelqu'un aussi longtemps, rigola Nao en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir à coté de moi.

\- Une semaine c'est beaucoup en vrai, dis-je.

\- D'après ta tante c'était pas assez non, demanda Kely.

\- Oui c'est vrai, Natcha m'a conseillée de m'expliquer au plus vite avec eux mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle n'aime pas quand Marcel et moi on se fâche. Tante Angelina elle m'a même conseillée d'arrêter de leur parler pendant un mois, dis-je en rigolant. En parlant de Tante Angelina, où est Roxanne?

\- Quand je l'ai vue elle était avec Tia, pour les sélections, dit Nao en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai Tia voulait y assister, c'est marrant quand même Tia et Lia, elles ont presque le même prénom à une lettre près, plaisantai-je pour détendre Nao.

\- C'est sa meilleure amie tu peux pas lui en vouloir de traîné avec elle, dit Kely en feignant de ne pas m'avoir entendue.

\- J'ai jamais dit que je lui en voulais, dit Nao énervée.

\- J'ai l'impression que t'es constamment sur les nerfs dès que son prénom est prononcé, dis-je en attrapant mon manuel de DCFM.

\- Oui, bien si une fille que tu pensais être ton amie se met subitement à sortir avec ton ex quelques semaines après que vous ayez rompus tu aurais la même réaction, dit-elle en haussant le ton.

\- Pour moi tu n'as pas de raison d'être énervée, s'expliqua Kely. Tu t'es mise en couple avec Barkaroly pour la simple et bonne raison que ça te plaisait le fait qu'il te courtise, tu n'avais pas de sentiment comme lui en avait pour toi et c'est même pour ça qu'on t'as incitée à rompre. Tu devrais être contente que Thibault ait trouvé une fille qui l'aime de la même manière que lui.

En observant la réaction de Nao je ne compris pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça. Elle essuyait les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber d'un coup de manche et partit en courant en direction de nos dortoirs. Kely entreprit de la suivre mais je l'en empêchait.

\- Elle ne t'en veut pas, seulement je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps, dis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

**J'ai l'impression que cette cinquième année va tourner autour des relations amoureuses, je prie pour que ce ne soit pas mon cas.**

\- Sinon, comment va Rinz? Tu ne m'as pas donnée de nouvelle de lui, demandai-je à Kely lancée sur le sujet.

\- Oh, on a rompue, dit-elle avec détachement. Ne pose pas de questions s'il te plaît.

\- Bien, comme tu veux, dis-je en souriant tristement.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, je te promets de te raconter plus tard, mais là c'est trop frais, dit-elle en se redressant.

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai compris, et si on allait au terrain de Quidditch regardez les sélections, dis-je pour changer de sujet en me levant du canapé.

\- Oui pourquoi pas, j'espère que ça sera déjà pas terminé quand on va arrivées, dit-elle en me souriant avec gratitude.

\- Va chercher Nao, dépêche-toi, dis-je en la tirant du canapé.

\- T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée, dit-elle avec un regard paniqué.

\- Oui allez, dis-je en la poussant vers les escaliers.

Elle montait les escaliers non sans m'adresser un dernier regard paniqué. Je rigolais en la voyant si stressée, quand Kely bifurquait vers la droite et qu'elle disparut de mon champ de vision je m'accoudais sur le mur face à la porte de la salle commune. Une minute après Yann fit son entrée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Et comment t'as eu le mot de passe, demandai-je choquée.

\- Il y a un problème aux sélections, il faut que je vienne chercher quelque chose pour James, dit-il rapidement.

\- On repart ensemble alors, j'attend les filles, dis-je.

\- D'accord, attendez-moi là je me dépêche, dit-il en montant les escaliers quatre par quatre.

Les filles descendirent au même moment toute souriante. Faire comme si de rien n'était était la solution la plus envisageable.

\- On y va ? demanda Nao en souriant.

\- Yann est ici, il est venu chercher quelque chose pour James alors on doit l'attendre, expliquai-je.

\- Bien, alors les sélections n'ont pas commencés? demanda Kely à Yann qui descendait.

\- Non, venez je vais vous expliquez sur le chemin, dit-il en entamant la marche vers le terrain.

\- C'est quoi ce gros carnet dans ta main, demandai-je en évitant de me prendre la porte dans la tête. Merci de m'avoir tenue la porte Kely.

\- Désolée, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- C'est le carnet de Quidditch de James, me réponda t-il.

\- C'est qu'il est plutôt gros, répondit Nao impressionnée.

\- Donc en gros ce qui s'est passé c'est que William n'est pas du tout qualifié pour être capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, dit Yann en descendant les escaliers.

\- T'exagère pas un peu là ? dis-je prête à défendre mon ami.

\- Non, je suis très sérieux. Je t'explique, en gros déjà il faut savoir que c'est pas Lupin qui a choisi le capitaine comme on le pensait.

\- Quoi?! criai-je presque. Mais qui l'a fait alors ?

\- Amanda Telyna, révéla t-il.

\- Pourquoi c'est elle qui a choisie et pas Lupin, je comprend pas c'était pourtant lui le capitaine, demanda Nao.

\- Vous savez à la fin de l'année quand Lupin et sa bande pour marquer leurs départs on fait exploser une tonne de bombabouses dans la Grande Salle? Et bien en plus des autres punitions qu'il leur avait donnait mon père a interdit à Lupin de choisir, la décision revenait donc à Amanda, dit-il en traversant la porte qui menait vers le terrain.

Depuis qu'on avait quittés la salle commune Yann marchait plutôt rapidement donc on le suivait mais je commençais à vite fatiguée.

\- Bref je résume, Amanda à choisit William parce qu'ils étaient très amis à ce moment là et William lui ne voulait être capitaine que pour impressionner les filles, dit Yann.

\- Il s'est cru dans les films d'amours des années 90? demandai-je en rigolant.

\- Malgré les années qui passent les filles de Poudlard ce comportent encore comme dans les années 90, répondit Kely en rigolant aussi.

\- Les mentalités des sorciers n'évoluent pas au même niveau que celle des moldus, constata Nao.

\- Bref, William n'a rien préparé pour ses élections, aucun exercice, rien, dit Yann.

\- Et dans le carnet de James j'imagine qu'il y a plein d'idées, depuis notre première année je le vois écrire dedans, compris-je.

\- Exact, McGonagall est venue voir les sélections et elle était très en colère que Bell n'ait pas pris la peine de préparer ses sélections, donc James a proposé de donner ses idées, finit-il de raconter pil poil au moment où on arrivait sur le terrain.

À peine on posait un pied sur le terrain que la totalité de l'équipe de Gryffondor accourut vers Yann.

\- Le carnet ! le pressa Rodric Dusda.

\- Oui, dépêche-toi, t'as pris tout ton temps, on a des sélections à terminer nous, continua Roxanne.

Les autres se mirent aussi à parler à toute vitesse et essayèrent de lui arracher le carnet des mains.

\- Eh mais cava pas là, criai-je en les repoussant tous d'une main. Premièrement, il s'est rendu dans une salle commune qui n'était pas la sienne pour récupérer un carnet qui n'est pas le sien pour aider une équipe qui n'est pas la sienne alors un peu de reconnaissance, deuxièmement le carnet est à James alors si il doit le donner à une personne ce sera à James, alors maintenant vous la fermez et vous reculez, compris ?

\- Désolé Yann on est juste un peu à cran à cause de Bell, s'excusa Turpin en reculant.

\- Heureusment que Shacklebolt est là, sinon vous lui auriez arraché un bras à mon Yann, plaisanta James qui était à côté depuis le début.

\- Tiens, je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ça, plaisanta Yann en lui tendant le carnet.

\- Merci d'être parti le prendre, dit James en lui adressant son beau sourire.

Enfin quand je dis beau sourire c'est un sourire tout à fait normal, ne vous méprenez pas, je ne trouve pas son sourire magnifique. Loin de là. Haha. Enfin bref.

\- Professeur, s'adressa James au Professeur McGonagall que je n'avais pas remarquée.

\- Oui Mr Potter, répondit-elle calmement.

\- Vous avez pris votre décision ? demanda t-il avec sérieux.

\- On en reparlera, mais pour l'instant vous vous occupez de ces sélections comme vous le souhaitez, dit-elle en quittant le terrain.

\- Bien, examinons tout ça et commençons, dit Turpin. Désolé tout le monde pour l'attente mais maintenant les sélections vont enfin pouvoir commencés.

\- Que tout ceux qui ne sont pas là pour les sélections sortent du terrain, cria Fred.

Je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper le bras pour me faire sortir du terrain. C'était Kely. Yann, Kely, Nao et moi s'assirent à un endroit plutôt en hauteur pour pouvoir bien voir.

\- C'est quoi les postes pour lesquels ils font passés les sélections, nous demanda Nao.

\- Il manque deux attrapeurs, répondis-je.

\- C'est à partir de la deuxième année que l'on peut intégrer l'équipe non ? renchérît-elle.

\- Troisième, répondit cette fois Yann.

\- Alors pourquoi Roxanne et Marina ne ce sont jamais présentées avant ? demanda t-elle.

\- A cause des anciens joueurs, ils étaient beaucoup trop sévères. Tu te rappelle pas combien de fois James et Fred sont rentrés presque en pleurant et tout sale à cause de leurs entraînements, répondis-je.

\- Des entraînements qui commençaient à 5h et finissait à 13h et tout ça un samedi, des entraînements clandestins qui se faisaient des fois dans le noir pour être « préparé à toutes éventualités » pendant les semaines où on avait cours, dit Yann. C'était des malades.

\- Complètement malades, répondis-je.

\- Je suis bien content d'être chez Serdaigle en pensant à tout ça, dit Yann en rigolant.

\- Tiens, les sélections commencent enfin, dit Kely.

\- Allez Marcel ! T'es le meilleur, criai-je.

J'aime beaucoup le Quidditch, je ne soutiens pas particulièrement d'équipe en dehors de Poudlard mais je m'assurais d'être présente à chaque match qui se déroulait dans cette école.

\- James à l'air de bien gérer les sélections, dit Kely.

\- J'espère que Marcel et Roxanne seront pris, dit Yann.

\- Et Marina, répondit Nao.

\- Ouais, et elle aussi, dit-il en marmonnant.

Turpin avait laissé les commandes des sélections au mains de James qui s'en sortait particulièrement très bien. Roxanne, Marcel et Marina postulaient tous les trois pour le rôle d'attrapeur. Il y avait aussi Salma mais je pense que même si elle a opté pour la technique « se mettre le capitaine dans la poche » elle ne sera pas prise vu sa façon de jouer, je dis ça en toute objectivité bien sûre.

Les sélections touchaient à leurs fins alors James, Turpin, Fred, William et Dusda se mirent sur le côté pour délibérer. Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard et en observant les réactions on comprit rapidement que Marina et Roxanne étaient prises mais pas mon frère malheureusement.

Je descendis rapidement les gradins pour aller le voir et quand j'arriva vers lui James était déjà entrain de lui parler.

\- Si tu n'as pas était pris c'est parce que tu as postulé pour le mauvais poste. Tu as une bonne frappe et de la force dans le bras pour être un bon batteur, lui dit James une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. L'année prochaine Turpin s'en va, si tu viens postuler pour le poste de batteur je t'assure que tu auras de grande chance d'être pris.

\- C'est vrai que je suis déçu de pas être dans l'équipe de Quidditch mais moi aussi en m'entraînant j'ai remarqué que ce poste était pas fait pour moi, t'inquiète je vais bien, merci James, dit-il en lui souriant.

\- Bien, à l'année prochaine alors, dit James en rigolant.

\- Oui, je serai là, sans faute, répondit Marcel en rigolant lui aussi.

Et moi j'étais là à suivre leurs échanges avec un sourire fier, comme une maman. James s'éloigna après m'avoir sourit.

\- Tu peux quand même me prendre dans tes bras ? me demanda Marcel en ouvrant ses bras.

Je sautais dans ses bras en rigolant et je lui fis même plein de petit bisous sur la joue. Marcel est un gros bébé qui aime beaucoup les câlins et les bisous, tout le monde y est habitué à Poudlard.

\- Allez, va te changer, tu pue la transpiration, dis-je en le poussant vers les vestiaires.

\- J'allais y allé de toute manière, dit-il en me tirant la langue.

Après mettre assuré qu'il allait bien en direction des vestiaires j'allais rejoindre mes amis qui étaient autour de Roxanne et Marina.

\- Bravo, criai-je en lui sautant dans les bras. T'as était géniale ! Toi aussi Marina !

\- Merci Any, dit Roxanne en me faisant un bisous sur la joue. Bon maintenant on va se changeait, vous nous attendez près des vestiaires ?

\- Oui, à toute, répondit Nao tandis que James, Fred, Roxanne et Marina s'éloignaient.

\- Où est Salma, demanda Yann pendant qu'on s'avançaient vers l'entrée du stade.

\- Fred m'a dit que dès qu'ils ont annoncés qui étaient pris elle est partie en courant en direction de l'école, répondit Kely en s'asseyant sur un petit muret. On a qu'à les attendre ici.

\- Alors Any, comment t'as trouvée James, me demanda Yann.

\- Il ferait un très bon capitaine, pourquoi, demandai-je suspicieuse.

\- J'ai cru apercevoir de la bave coulé pendant que tu le regardais, répondit Yann en rigolant.

\- Haha, très marrant Londubat, dis-je en le frappant sur le torse.

\- Je rigole Any, répondit-il en me faisant un bisous sur la joue.

\- Ça m'étonne quand même que Yann ait remarqué que tu étais amoureuse de James alors que ni lui ni Fred ne l'a remarqué, dit Kely.

\- Si tu pouvais parler moins fort ce serait bien, dis-je en lui pinçant les côtes. La porte des vestiaires des garçons sont collés au muret.

\- Oui t'as raison Kely, j'ai toujours pensée que Fred était le garçon le plus difficile à berner entre eux trois, mais apparement quand c'est au sujet de qui est la personne dont Anaya est secrètement amoureuse il devient aveugle, dit Nao.

\- Anaya est quoi ?! s'exclama Fred en sortant du vestiaire une serviette sur la tête et du shampooing encore sur les cheveux.

\- Par la barbe de Dumbledore, Fred! cria Kely en se retournant toute rouge.

Nao l'imitai, Yann et moi on étaient morts de rire, c'était certainement pas la première qu'on apercevait Fred dévêtu.

\- Rien du tout, va terminer ta douche et dépêche-toi un peu, le dîner va être servi, dis-je en le repoussant dans le vestiaire.

\- On en reparle dès que je sors de ce vestiaire, dit-il avec un regard noir.

Il me fit un signe pour me faire comprendre qu'il me gardait à l'œil puis retournait dans son vestiaire terminer sa douche.

\- Merci Nao, dis-je avec un sourire hypocrite.

\- Désolée Any, dit-elle avec un sourire désolé.

_Je suis bien dans la merde._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris ?

Après la gaffe de Nao, Fred et James n'ont fait que de me questionner sur l'identité du garçon dont j'étais amoureuse les semaines qui suivirent. Quel ironie, si seulement l'un savait que c'était de son cousin/meilleur ami dont j'étais amoureuse et si l'autre savait que c'était lui le garçon dont j'étais amoureuse leurs réactions seraient totalement différente.

Oui, je suis amoureuse de James Potter. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre. Les filles l'ont remarquées bien avant moi, comment ? ça je n'en sais rien. Quand l'année dernière je m'imaginais comment faire disparaître Ashley Baztos, sa petite copine c'est là que j'ai compris que quelque chose n'étais pas normal. J'assume être amoureuse de James, enfin pas à tout le monde seulement à mes amis. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais essayer de sortir avec James car mon but depuis l'avoir découvert c'est d'oublier cet amour à sens unique car avant d'être James Potter le garçon dont je suis secrètement amoureuse il a était et est, James Potter, mon meilleur ami depuis mes 5 ans.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un et que tu ne m'en ai même pas parlé, dit James un brin vexé.

\- James t'es certes mon meilleur ami mais pas une de mes copines alors c'est normal que je ne t'ai rien dis, c'est de l'harcèlement de me demander tous les jours, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

\- Je te raconte tout moi avec mes copines, dit-il en bougeant ses bras.

\- T'as jamais était amoureux, c'est pas pareil, dis-je. Bon, tu peux te pousser j'aimerai finir mon bol de porridge.

\- Non, dis moi au moins dans quel maison il est, dit-il en attrapant mon bol. Tant que tu ne répond pas tu ne mangeras pas.

\- À Gryffondor, ça y'est t'es content, dis-je en lui arrachant mon bol des mains.

\- Je finirai par trouver qui c'est, dit-il en se décalant pour finir de manger.

\- Mon amour, on était censés manger ensemble ce matin, tu voulais me parler non? dit Baztos en apparaissant derrière nous.

\- Ah oui, désolé j'avais oublié, on peut remettre ça ce midi? lui demanda t-il en esquivant un baiser.

\- Pas de soucis, je t'attends comme ça on va en cours ensemble, Shacklebolt décale-toi, me dit-elle en me faisant un signe de la main avec dédain.

\- Désolée, j'ai pas entendue la formule de politesse, dis-je en lui souriant hypocritement.

\- Tu vois, dit-elle en se retournant vers James. C'est comme ça depuis l'année dernière, elle fait tout pour que je ne passe pas du temps avec toi !

\- Je pense que t'es un peu en train d'exagérer, dit James en rigolant.

\- Tu sais quoi Baztos, j'me barre, mais pour l'unique fait que j'en ai envie, dis-je en attrapant mon bol et mon sac en partant rejoindre mon cousin.

Je posai mon bol avec rage et pris place à côté de Fred qui discutait avec Yann.

\- Dis Yann, tu ne parle plus aux garçons de ta maison ? demandais-je curieuse.

\- Si, mais seulement à Kyllian et Hector, me répondit-il simplement. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai remarquée que depuis la rentrée tu passais plus de temps avec les Gryffondor que d'habitude, dis-je en terminant mon bol.

\- On n'est pas en mauvais terme ou quoi que ce soit, c'est juste qu'on a remarqués qu'on avait plus trop les mêmes délires, m'expliqua t-il.

J'hochai la tête et regardai autour de moi. Kely et Nao étaient en grande conversation avec le petit frère de Nao et ses amis. Roxanne elle était assise avec ses nombreux cousins et cousines et même Albus et Scorpius étaient là.

\- C'est la première année fois depuis la première qu'on traîne en une grande bande, filles et garçons mélangés, remarqua Fred après un moment de flottement.

\- Ouais c'est vrai. Si vous seriez pas venues travailler à la boutique du père de Fred ces vacances, je vous auriez à peine parler, dit Yann en rigolant.

\- Tiens, en parlant de mon père, il demande si t'as pas une commande à lui faire, me demanda Fred.

\- Non du tout, faire des farces aux gens c'est plus pour moi, dis-je en souriant tristement.

\- Ah oui, j'avais oubliée que Oncle Liam ne voulait plus, dit Fred avec un sourire désolé. T'inquiète pas, toutes nos futurs farces seront faites en ton honneur.

\- Merci beaucoup, ça me touche, dis-je solennellement.

\- Fred regarde ! Je crois que James a enfin eu le courage de quitter cette guenon pour de vrai, dit Yann avec un grand sourire.

En effet, James et Ashley avaient l'air de discuter plutôt sérieusement. Tout le monde autour les regardaient mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'affecter James plus que ça. Il parlait en faisant des gestes de sa main, Baztos elle avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

\- Comment ça pour de vrai? demandai-je en les observant.

\- Il l'a quitté pendant les grandes vacances, mais elle n'avait rien voulue savoir, elle disait que c'était juste parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant longtemps, elle a insistait pour qu'ils en reparlent à Poudlard, m'expliqua Fred.

\- Ashley est vraiment très persuasive alors il s'est dit qu'il allait lui donner une dernière chanson, mais elle l'énervait toujours alors voilà, dit Yann en montrant l'ex-couple du doigt.

Le ton de la conversation grimpaient de plus en plus, on pouvait maintenant entendre ce qui se disait.

\- Arrête Ashley, s'exclama vivement James rouge de colère. Que tu le veuille ou non c'est fini, arrête d'agir comme si ça faisait des années qu'on était ensemble !

\- Tu n'as même pas de raison valable de me quitter, dit-elle en haussant le ton.

\- T'es sûr ? Écoute bien, tu es arrogante, hautaine, franchement débile, superficielle et surtout tu te comporte comme une peste avec tout le monde, t'avais bien cachée ton jeu au début mais là c'est bon je t'ai cernée, dit-il sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Alors là, dit Yann impressionné. Il lui a dit ses quatres vérités !

\- On devrait arrêter cette dispute. Nyny vas-y, dit Fred en me poussant vers eux.

\- Pourquoi moi ? J'ai même pas fini mon bol, dis-je en râlant.

\- Parce que tu es la plus diplomate d'entre nous, allez, dit Yann en me poussant à son tour.

\- Avoue que tu aimes une autre fille et que c'est pour ça que tu me quitte, cria presque Ashley.

J'allais encore refusée d'y aller en entendant la dernière phrase d'Ashley mais je remarquai que les Professeurs commençaient à remarquait que quelque chose se passait alors j'accourus vers James pour le calmer.

\- Eh James, dis-je en posant doucement ma main sur son bras. Vous devriez baisser d'un ton ou McGonagall va débarquer.

\- Tu vois pas qu'on est occupées Shacklebolt, barre-toi, dit Ashley en me toisant du regard.

\- Pardon? Écoute-moi bien Baztos, tu vas vite parler plus correctement avec moi ou je te promets que tu va vite le regretter, dis-je en la menaçant du regard.

\- Tu sais quoi Ashley, dit brusquement James à côté de moi. T'avais raison, oui, j'aime une autre fille, et c'est Anaya.

Par la grâce de Merlin, qu'est-ce que James Sirius Potter avait en tête en disant ça alors que toute la table de Gryffondor nous écoutait et même certain Serdaigle. Il manquerait plus que la stupide idée de m'embrasser pour approuver ses dires fusent dans sa tête, heureusement pour moi il n'en fût rien. En voyant mon manque de réaction James décidait d'agir avec réflexion et m'attrapai la main pour nous faire sortir de la Grande Salle. J'eus juste le temps d'attraper mon sac et le sien. Et avant de sortir j'entendis les fou rire de Yann et Fred.

Tout était de leurs fautes.

James me guidai à travers le château toujours ma main dans la sienne.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? demandai-je finalement.

\- Devant la salle de cachots, comme ça on sera pas en retard au cours, me répondit-il sans me regarder.

\- Les cours ne commencent que dans une quinzaine de minutes, alors lâche-moi et explique moi ce qui t'as pris, dis-je en le forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Je—... Désolée, j'ai paniquée et dis une bêtise, je voulais juste qu'elle me laisse tranquille, dit-il en bégayant tout gêné.

\- Dire à Baztos que tu es amoureux de moi n'est pas la meilleure idée que tu ai eu James, lui expliquai-je.

\- Je sais, déjà qu'elle t'aime pas beaucoup, dit-il en rigolant doucement.

\- Tu vas faire quoi alors ? demandai-je après un bref silence.

\- Lui dire la vérité. J'ai simplement dit ça pour qu'elle lâche l'affaire sur le moment mais je vais pas t'entraîner dans une guerre contre cette folle, dit-il en rigolant.

\- Si t'as besoin de mon aide je suis là, mais c'est toujours mieux de dire la vérité, dis-je en posant doucement ma main sur son épaule.

\- Ah vous voilà, dit quelqu'un derrière moi.

\- C'est pas vrai, gémit James.

\- Baztos, dis-je en me retournant avec sourire crispé.

\- Écoute Ashley, je sais pas tu veux quoi mais Anaya et moi on est pas en couple alors tu peux repartir, dit James d'un trait.

\- Je le savais, dit-elle avec dédain. Que ferais-tu avec elle ?

\- Excuse-moi, demandai-je choquée.

\- Oh arrête de faire semblant Shacklebolt, ça fais je sais pas combien d'année que vous vous connaissez et subitement aujourd'hui vous sortez ensemble, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et bien oui, ça te pose un problème ? demanda James en s'appuyant contre un mur.

\- On sait tout les deux qu'elle n'est pas du tout ton style de fille, dit-elle lui touchant le bras.

\- Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas, toi qui a l'air de tout savoir, dis-je en repoussant violemment sa main du bras de James.

\- Y'a qu'à nous regarder toutes les deux, il n'y a pas photo, je suis totalement son style, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Son ton arrogant et supérieur a su me mettre en colère, c'est donc pour cela que j'ai fait la chose la plus débile de ma vie depuis le jour de ma naissance. J'ai attrapai James Potter par la nuque et je l'ai embrassait.

Devant Ashley mais aussi devant les autres élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui attendaient le début du cours de potions.

\- Miss Shacklebolt et Monsieur Potter, je vous prierai d'éviter de faire ce genre de démonstration devant tout le monde, dit Monsieur Malfoy en sortant brusquement de sa salle.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Quels abrutis ces Potter

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai ratée ça, dit Nao dépitée en s'allongeant dans mon lit.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osée faire ça, dis-je en regardant dans le vide.

\- N'empêche que c'était incroyable, il fallait voir la tête de Baztos, dit Kely en rigolant les larmes aux yeux.

\- James te cherche Any, dit Roxanne en rentrant dans la chambre. Il t'attend dans son dortoir.

\- Arrgh, j'ai pris la peine de l'éviter toute la journée mais apparemment c'est raté, râlai-je en me relevant.

\- Ouais, dit-elle en rigolant à moitié.

\- Roxanne, qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Kely.

\- Je me suis un peu disputée avec Tia mais cava, dit-elle en souriant tristement.

\- Te lamente pas comme ça, allez viens, on va se balader dans le parc il fait beau, tu nous rejoins après Any, dit Kely en attrapant Roxanne pour la distraire.

Lorsque Roxanne et Tia se disputaient, ça avait tendance à déteindre sur l'humeur de Roxanne jusqu'à leurs prochaines réconciliation. C'est pour cela que Kely a vivement réagi.

\- Oui, à tout à l'heure les filles, dis-je en sortant du dortoir.

Je descendis les escaliers pour me retrouvai dans la salle commune où les garçons était tous présents excepté Yann et James.

\- Viens ici toi, me dit Fred sérieux.

J'avançai lentement vers le canapé où il était assis avec des amis à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure, me chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

\- J'en sais rien, c'était sous le coup de l'énervement, répondis-je gênée.

\- Si le garçon dont tu es amoureuse c'était James, tu me l'aurais dis n'est-ce pas? demanda t-il en me caressant les cheveux.

\- C'est pas lui, et oublie cette histoire Fred, dis-je en me relevant.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda t-il avec vivacité.

\- Je vais voir James, dis-je en me dirigeant vers leurs escaliers.

\- T'es encore là toi, dit Kely en descendant nos escaliers.

\- Ouais, Fred m'a retenue mais là j'y vais, à toute, dis-je en commençant à monter.

Les filles et les garçons n'ont bien-sûr pas les mêmes escaliers. Nos escaliers sont à gauche tandis que les leurs sont à droites. Et au cas où vous vous demandiez si la légende des escaliers des filles qui se transforment en toboggan dès qu'un garçon tente de les monter c'est bien vrai.

J'arrivai rapidement devant la chambre de James qui était presque à côté des escaliers. Sans prendre la peine de toquer je rentrai rapidement dans la chambre où je le découvrais entrain de lire une revue sur le Quidditch, torse-nu et en jogging.

\- Salut, tu me cherchais, dis-je en refermant la porte.

\- Ouais, viens, dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

J'enlevai d'abord mes chaussures avant de m'asseoir en tailleur sur le bout de son lit en face de lui qui était adossé contre la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as évité après le baiser, demanda t-il directement.

\- J'étais gênée, j'ai agis impulsivement et tout le monde nous as vus, dis-je en cachant mon visage dans mes mains.

\- Tu m'avais pas dis que t'embrassais aussi bien, dit-il en rigolant. Si tu veux recommencer tu sais où me trouver.

Je lui mis un coup de pied dans le torse en bourgeonnant ce qui le fît encore plus rire. J'avoue que son compliment m'avait fait plaisir étant donné que c'était mon premier baiser.

\- Plus sérieusement Any, et maintenant on fait quoi ? dit James. Tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble.

\- Et alors ? C'est pas la première fois que Poudlard fait tourner des rumeurs stupide, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Ashley est dans le lot, commença t-il hésitant.

\- James je ne ferai pas semblant d'être en couple avec toi, dis-je lassée.

\- Ce n'est que l'histoire de quelque jours, juste le temps qu'elle me lâche, allez fais ça pour moi Any, demanda t-il en me suppliant.

\- Est-ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu me demande ? demandai-je sérieusement.

\- Tu sais les garçons sont toujours plus attirés vers les filles qui sont en couple, quand on se "séparera", dit-il en mimant des guillemets. Ton amoureux secret se manifestera peut-être grâce à ça.

\- Tu comprend vraiment rien, dis-je en commençant à me levé pour partir.

\- Attend, dit-il en me retenant par le bras. Any, s'il te plaît, penses-y sérieusement, c'est pas comme si on allait finir par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

_Mais c'est déjà fait ça.._

Je dégageai mon bras de sa poigne d'un coup d'épaule, puis sortis rapidement de sa chambre mes chaussures en main. Quel imbécile ce Potter !

*

Nous étions en salle d'études surveillés par le Professeur Weasley et le Professeur Londubat. J'avais fini mon devoir de potions ainsi que celui de métamorphose, je décidai donc d'écrire une lettre à mon grand-père. J'avais reçue une lettre de lui ce matin qui me reprochait de ne pas lui avoir écrit depuis plusieurs mois. C'est vrai que j'avais tendance à me dire que dû fait qu'il était Ministère de la Magie une lettre de ma part ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité.

\- Anaya, tu n'est pas entrain d'écrire ton devoir de métamorphose ? me demanda le Professeur Weasley penchée sur moi.

\- Il est là, je l'ai déjà fini alors j'écris une lettre, dis-je en pointant mon devoir du doigt.

\- Très bien, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Il n'y a pas seulement la majorité des élèves de Poudlard qui m'appellent Shacklebolt, mais aussi les personnes qui connaissent très bien mon grand-père dont le Professeur Weasley qui est une ex-membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Attend Tante Hermione, dis-je en chuchotant.

Elle me lançait un regard désapprobateur pour la forme mais fît quand même demi-tour pour me rejoindre. Elle ne voulait pas que nous l'appelions Tante Hermione ni que nous la tutoyions dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Depuis mon plus jeune âge j'appelai chaque membre de la famille Weasley tonton ou tata. Ils m'assuraient que j'étais un membre de leurs familles, même si cela n'empêchait pas d'être quelque fois timide en leurs présences.

\- Je peux sortir comme j'ai finie? demandai-je en papillonnant des cils.

\- Oui vas-y, oublie pas de me rendre ton devoir demain, dit-elle en me faisant un signe de la main. 

\- Merci, dis-je en attrapant mes affaires.

Je me relevai en essayant d'être la plus silencieuse possible. J'aperçus James qui était entrain de se lever pas très loin de moi. De peur qu'il ne me rattrape je marchai le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la porte. Une fois celle-ci traversée j'entamai ma marche direction la volière mais je fus vite rattraper par James.

\- Tu m'as évité quand tu as appris ce qu'on avait fait à Finnigan, puis quand tu m'as embrassé pour enrager Ashley et maintenant pour hier, si à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose tu m'évite comment veux-tu qu'on reste encore amis, me dit-il en marchant à mes côtés.

Je soufflais car en réalité je savais que James avait parfaitement raison. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, depuis notre première année rien de tel ne c'était passé, même si ce n'était pas grand chose je n'avais jamais eu la tête aussi tourmentée. Nous étions à peine en début octobre !

\- Je sais, désolée, dis-je en le regardant.

\- Laisse tomber cette histoire de feux-couple, c'était débile de ma part, dit-elle en me souriant.

\- Je suis désolée James, dis-je en lui adressant un sourire triste.

\- T'inquiète pas, allez viens on va poster ta lettre, dit -il en montant les marches.

Albus, Scorpius et Rose ainsi que quelques autres élèves étaient présents dans la tour. Rose était plus loin avec quelques amies à elle.

\- Salut, vous envoyez une lettre à qui ? demanda James.

\- À papa, je voulais inviter Scorpius pendant les vacances d'Octobre, dit Albus en se retournant vers nous.

\- Une tête aux cheveux blancs au milieu de plusieurs bruns et roux, ça me fera toujours autant rire, dis-je en rigolant.

\- C'est toi qui me met mal à l'aise à chaque fois que je vais chez les Weasley, tu te moque tout le temps de moi, m'accusa Scorpius un doigt pointé vers moi.

\- Désolée, de toute façon j'avais promis à Mamie Molly que j'arrêterai, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Je lui mis un coup derrière le crâne pour qu'il arrête de bouder.

\- Tatiana, dis-je en interpellant mon hibou.

Celle-ci volait jusqu'à moi avant de se poser sur mon épaule.

\- Si seulement Ryry était aussi obéissant, dit Albus en soufflant.

James avait trouvé marrant d'appeler son hibou Harry en hommage à son père. Son père l'a très bien pris contrairement à sa mère qui a obligée James à le renommer. Il a donc décidé de l'appeler Ryry, le surnom qu'il donnait à son père, car oui ça l'amusait aussi d'appeler quelques fois son père par son prénom ou surnom quand sa mère n'est pas dans les parages.

J'accrochai ma lettre à la patte de Tatiana et lui donnait quelques miamhibou que j'avais volée aux Potter.

\- Envole-toi, cette lettre est pour grand-père Shacklebolt, dis-je en sa direction.

Après m'avoir croqué rapidement le doigt en signe d'affection elle s'envolait en direction de sa destination.

\- Tu pourras nous aider à faire notre devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie Any ? me demanda Scorpius avec douceur.

\- Je peux vous aider moi, dit Rose en arrivant derrière moi.

\- Le prend pas mal Rosie, mais c'est pas vraiment ta matière de prédilection, dit Albus en grimaçant.

Elle lui lançai un regard courroucé avant de partir avec ses copines. Quel drama queen cette Rosie.

\- Demain à la bibliothèque à 19h? demandai-je aux garçons.

\- Demain on est jeudi, c'est à dire entraînement de Quidditch, répondit Scorpius en descendant les marches.

\- Et bien, vendredi? demandai-je en réfléchissant.

\- L'examen est Vendredi, dit Albus en manquant de glisser.

James pouffait, j'évitai son regard pour ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Venez devant notre salle commune après le dîner, je vous aiderai, dis-je après m'être reprise.

\- T'es folle ou quoi, c'est des Serpentards, dit James en me secouant par les épaules.

\- C'est surtout ton frère espèce d'abruti, en parlant de Serpentard, votre match est quand ? demandai-je.

\- Samedi prochain, dit Scorpius soudainement stressé.

\- T'as encore le maillot que je t'avais donné ? me demanda Albus.

\- Oui, et je le mettrais t'inquiète pas, dis-je en lui souriant.

\- Cool, à ce soir belle-sœur, dit Albus en s'éloignant avec Scorpius.

\- Quoi?! criai-je indignée. Je ne suis pas ta belle-sœur !

James à mes côtés rigolait à n'en plus finir, un coup de poing dans le ventre de ma part le dissuadait de continuer à rire.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute James Sirius Potter, dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il ne t'avait encore rien dit par rapport au bisous, dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres.

_Quels abrutis ces Potter._

_**Je suis très énervée, mon chapitre beug. Désolé, la partie situé après l'étoile ne veut pas se centrer. Argh, c'est tellement frustrant et ça gâche l'arrangement du chapitre.**_

**_Sinon, quels sont vos avis sur ce chapitre ? J'ai vue quelques commentaires sur ma fanfiction, notamment celui de @Angico et de @CFLM Angel, merci beaucoup! Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous répondre en commentaire alors je vous ai répondu en privé. _**

**_Malheureusement Anaya n'a pas acceptée la proposition de ce James, a t-elle eu raison ?_**


	6. Bye

Salut à tous, j'ai exporter cette histoire sur Wattpad. Mon nom d'utilisateur est **queenjoml**. J'ai donc décidée d'arrêt de poster ici. Mais je ne les supprimerai pas.

Je pars d'ici car la publication est plus pratique mais aussi parce que sur Wattpad je peux voir combien de vues ou de votes par chapitre ce qui me sert fortement pour publier d'autres chapitres. C'est toujours intéressant de voir les interactions que d'être dans le flou.

Merci pour tout, même si je sais pas si quelqu'un va lire ça en faite ;)) mais c'est quand même la première plateforme ou j'ai eu l'audace de publier mes histoires donc voilà.


End file.
